oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Copy Cat
Copy Cat is the 20th episode of Season 2 and was remade as the forty-fifth episode for Season 6 under the title Oggy Robot. When the cockroaches break the ear of one of Oggy's most precious figurines, he gets so frustrated and heart-broken that he simply sits on the sofa, holding the broken ear in his hand. The cockroaches decide to build a robot to take Oggy's place in chasing them - a decision they will come to regret. Plot Another day in Oggy's house, and I think this time, it turns into a catastrophe. The roaches steal the toilet paper and Oggy's pants. The chase ensues, and they drop down into the hole. Oggy can't fit, and they pop out just as Joey whacks his butt with a wooden hammer. Oggy's head pops out another hole, and Joey gets this advantage by whacking his nose, causing it to bounce all over the place, like the Bugball and Bouncing Ball. But it ends up at one of the ears of his precious figurines. Oggy shocked at what he's done, he felt heartbroken at that and gets his nose and pants right back on his face. (He's stuck there below the floor! How can he get out?!) At his living room, the cockroaches got so bored, that Oggy is left behind his ear of his figurine. But Joey has an idea: Instead of Oggy chasing them, he should get someone else to do it. But the roaches rejected his ideas: Jack, he's too fierce; an old lady, she's too old; and Bob, too much muscle. But for a popular lady, they accepted, but they're not what they're after. So, he plans to make a copy of Oggy, like a robot. With that, the next day, they completed and showed the robot to the real Oggy, who in turn wasn't interested. So, robot Oggy started to chase them out. Multiple chases ensue, as robot Oggy ruined their chicken break, swatted them at the stairs and near a potted plant, and spanked their butts at a closed door. The last ensues when robot Oggy went to use the bathroom. Joey plans to squash the robot, so Joey can have his victory. But first, he has to turn off the robot. Dee Dee goes first but is flushed down. Marky is next, as robot Oggy watches pet food advertising. His tail squashes Marky in the robot's excitement. Joey is last, as he uses a magnet to lure robot Oggy to turn off the robot. But nearby, Bob is polishing his car, when he realized that the car is getting lured also by the magnet. Joey laughs at this, but as the car reached out towards him with the robot, he realized that this is a tragic mistake. The crushing car crushed robot Oggy, to which it survived, and the robot crushed Joey, much to his mistake. Bob, emotional, and angry, tries to fight robot Oggy, but gets the upper hand, and throws Bob to the figurines' stand, which is destroyed. Hearing that, the real Oggy goes to it and throws Bob with it out of the house by roof. The cockroaches applauded for that and gave him ten points each, but Oggy, enraged at what they're done, throws them out too. He gets his sigh of relief as he goes back to watching TV. And the episode ends as the trio start their chase, ON TOP OF THE MOON?! You've gotta be kidding. Trivia * This is the first episode where Oggy manages to beat up and win over Bob Gallery CopCat.png Robo-Oggy.jpg Jack in a commercial.png|In original version Jack appeared in cat can. Bob in a commercial.png CaptureBob98.jpg Oggy Robot 1.png Oggy Robot 2.png Oggy Robot 3.png Oggy Robot 4.png Oggy Robot 5.png Video es: Copiar Cat Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)